Because of you
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: She can't live with fear. But does she live without him?. This is a Flack/OC story. English isn't my original language. Please be gentle with my mistakes.


Disclaimer: No one of the CSI: NY characters belong to me. Only the OC's are mine.

I'm still practice my English. Please be gentle with my mistakes... :)

* * *

Ashley belongs from a family of cops. Her two grandfathers were cops, and also her father. And his father was the man who introduces in her life another cop: Donald Flack Jr.

Mr. Preston and Mr. Flack are friends, so she and Don knew each other since their childhood. Now, 20 years later, Ashley Preston and Don Flack Jr. are dating.

Her father can be more proud: Her daughter is a young professional woman (she is a teacher in a school), and she is dating with a cop… he can't ask for more. But her mom was resigned, she knows how dealing with a cop by her side is, and she didn't want that for her daughter.

Ashley always lived worried by her father. Now she is worried for his old man and her young man.

October 10th.

With no reason, Ashley goes to the precinct that day. The partner of his dad finds her.

"Ashley… which one are you looking: your old or your young man?" – He smiles.

"For both of them Robbie" – she laughs.

"The new one is in his desk… the old one is at the lounge room."

"Thanks Robert."

She walks to the lounge room, and finds her father drinking a cup of coffee.

"Did you lunch?"

"Please baby, don't convert in your mom."

"Daddy?"

"Robbie and I lunch at 13:00… ok?"

"Ok then."

"What are you doing here?"- His father looks her seriously.

"I just want to see you."

"See me… or finds the rookie?"

"Dad! He isn't a rookie, and wants to see you both."

"I lost… my baby is grown up… she change his old man."

"Please don't act like a victim."

"I'm kidding babe. Now go and share a coffee with your guy."

Ashley fixes his dad's tie, and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"See you at home"

Ashley walks to the Don's desk. He is filling some paperwork. She walks slowly after him. Put her hands over his shoulders and whisper at his ear:

"Put your pen down, now."

Don smile. He left his pen over the table: "Ok, you got it." He turns his head and kisses her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have free time for lunch, so I came for you and dad, but he isn't free… did are you available?"

"I'm working with Danny in a case, but he isn't call yet."

"So, let's go for a coffee."

Don holds her hand, but at the door, they look Danny who is walking in towards them.

"I came here for you."

"Come on Messer…" – she says.

"Sorry Ashley… new suspect, I need backups."

Ashley looks Danny: "Take care of him or you will regret."

"I'll do my best ma'am."

She kisses Don.

"Where should you go now?"

"I'll back to the school. I will work with the 7th grade."

"Ok beauty… I'll pick up you there."

Ashley arrives to the school. She works with the kids, and she enjoys do that. But in a moment everything change.

The principal came to Ashley's class: "Miss Preston, can go out for a minute."

"Guys, stay calm and quiet finishing the questionnaire." – She orders.

"What is happen Sir?"

"It was a problem…" – when the principal says that she thinks in Don.

"What kind of problem sir?"

"Your mom calls… she goes to the hospital, your father was injured in a gang fight. Please go there."

"Can you explain the kids?"

"Sure, I'll take care of your class."

At the same time, Don and Danny are finishing of interrogate some suspect. They are waiting for the judge order, but the captain call Don.

"Flack, Preston and Parker were injured in a gang fight. Go to the Angel of Mercy."

Don was shocked.

"Captain, I'll ride him" –says Danny.

They run to the car.

Hospital Angel of Mercy

The emergency room was full of patrols and cops. Ashley gets off the taxi and sees the light and sirens of the patrols and ambulances. At the same time, Danny stops the car because he recognize Ashley's figure.

"She is here… Catch her."

Don gets off and screams: "Ashley!"

She looks him and run into his arms.

"Donnie… my dad…", but she can't avoid cry.

"Beauty… we don't know anything yet." – He hugs her tightly.

She wipes her tears. She holds his hand. They walk to the emergency room.

When they walk to the room, an uncomfortable silence fills the room. All the people on the room look them.

Ashley asks with angst: "What happen?"

"Parker dies at the scene."

Ashley covers her mouth with her hands. She is shaking.

"And… my… dad?"

The lieutenant talks: "Your mom is with him… he is preparing for a surgery."

But Ashley's mom walks out to the door. Her footsteps are heavy and slow. She is carrying her husband jacket between her arms. Ashley saw her. They look each other, and Ashley knew that her father dies.

"Ashley… he didn't make it." the two women hug each other and start to cry.

The next day.

Donnie was wearing his blue uniform. The cemetery was full of cops. Don was standing after Ashley's chair, who is sitting in front of the coffin. At her side, her mom, who is crying.

Don is holding her hand meanwhile the captain gives to her and her mom the United States flag.

Later, at the Preston's place.

The house is full of people. Ashley has been in silence for a long time. Don looks worried.

Mr. and Mrs. Flack are there too, and Mrs. Flack tells to her son that he have to give some space to her girlfriend. But Ashley has made a decision.

"Don, can we talk a minute?"

"Yes. All that you need."

They walk to the porch. They were sitting on the swings chairs.

"Don… we… we can't go on." – She breaths harder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us… I can't deal with this."

"What?" He almost screams.

"I can't live every minute of my life thinking that you could be murdered, like my dad."

"Ashley" – he begs.

"No." - She starts to sob – "I love you, but I couldn't do this." – She stands up and walks to the door. Don tries to follow her.

"Don't follow me; don't make this thing harder." – She walks in and leaves him alone. He walks to his car and goes away.

Ashley put her back against the door, and starts to cry. Her mom and Don's parents saw this.

Don and Ashley will never be the same after this break up. Her eyes were full of sadness. Her only joy was her kids and their goals. For Don's side, his eyes was full of pain, and sometimes he was thinking in left his job… but he couldn't.

He always keeps in touch with Ashley's mom. He visits her when Ashley was at her job. In six month they never meet again.

"Mrs. Preston… how is she?"

"Don… you're always will be my son, so…"

"Ok, mom… how is she?"

"She is dealing… but every day I think that this was my fault."

"Why are you telling this?"

"Because when you and she start to date… I was afraid, and tell her that I don't want to my daughter will live with fear… but you makes her happy… you deserve each other."

"Mom… it was her decision… not your fault."

"Will you go to the school tomorrow?"

"Yes… six months ago I promise to her go to school and talk with the kids about safety… I'll keep my promise her."

"She didn't go, she asks permission."

"I can imagine… for the same reason I came here when she is at the class."

"Don't miss you around Don… I love you son."

"Mom… I will always be there for you both."

The next morning, don goes to the school where Ashley works. He talks with the young students of the high school first, and finishing with the primary school. But Ashley didn't stay at home. She went to the school and observe hidden from afar how Don taught about safety at the children of the first grade, and play with the kids of the kindergarten.

"He used to be your boyfriend?"

"Gretel… you scared me… and yes… he was my boyfriend."

"You still love him."

"I will always do… but I can't live with fear." – She walks away.

The night of that day was raining so heavy. Don walks for the street and his cell phone rings one time, but the call didn't keep record on the register. It was Ashley who wants to thanks for his visit to the school, but when the phone starts to communicate, she starts to cry.

3:00 AM of that night.

Don was sleeping. The phone of his place wakes up.

"Flack"

"Don… Ashley isn't here… she left her cell phone here."

"What?"

"I don't know where she is… Don, I'm worried…"

"Mom… I'll find her."

It still is raining in New York. Don puts her clothes quickly, and downs the stairs so fast to the street. He almost climbs his car when a voice calls him.

"Donnie."

"Ashley" – he run to her, and hugs. "Are you ok?"

"Don… forgives me… I tell you that I can't live with fear, but I discover that I can't live without you."

"Silly girl… can you wait until tomorrow for tell me this?" – He wipes away the tears and the rain over her face.

"No… I have to tell you that I miss you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for hurt you."

"Doesn't matter… now you're here with me… come on, let's go inside."

Meanwhile they walks upstairs, he calls his mother in low: "Mom… she is with me… don't worry, I will never let go away."


End file.
